Beneath The Shy Exterior
by Hinacrush
Summary: Hinata finally graduates from the academy, exceeding everyone's expectations, but why does everyone still think that she's so weak? There is one person who see's through her shy exterior and sees her real power, and he wants her.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, the teams are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha in group seven. Group 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka-sensei announced the ending of the new groups.

'So I'm not in a group with Naruto,' Hinata thought, sadly walking out beside her new teammates that didn't seem too happy either. "U-um K-Kiba-kun, It's n-nice to meet you," Hinata stuttered, bowing her head to be polite.

'This is the girl that I have to take back to the base? I don't see why we would need someone as shy as her. Nobody else seems to think that she's powerful either, but Pain thinks that she is. Hmph very interesting.' A mysterious, dark figure stood from afar, watching the girl get rejected by everyone.

"Oh, yeah, hi. Hey Shino, what's up? Let's go," Kiba said, not enthusiastic to his female teammate.

"U-uh w-wait..." She tried to stop them so she could go with them, but was too nervous because she knew that she was unwelcome. She felt someone behind her and looked to see her new sensei. She was beautiful and had crimson red eyes.

"What's wrong Hinata? Why don't you go with your new teammates?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"No, I'm good. I really don't want to go. I just want to be alone." Hinata lied walking off not hearing what her sensei had to say.

"Hinata, I worry about you," Kurenai muttered with disappointment and worry in her eyes.

Hinata walked off in the direction of the forest, trying not to be seen, but she was caught by a beautiful, pink haired girl that was known to be as beautiful as a cherry blossom. Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to say hi and I wanted to talk to you about something," Sakura said, walking beside Hinata into the entrance of the forest.

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked, annoyed already by how shunned she felt from her own teammates, and now this girl that didn't even remember her name.

'Seems like there will be another argument with her. She just brings trouble with her,' the mysterious guy with a black cloak on thought with a smirk.

"Oh, I just wanted you to know this secret because I know you like Naruto," Sakura answered.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked curious.

"I like him, so stay away from him! I'm your rival if you don't give up," Sakura declared.

"What? But you said you like Sasuke and it's pretty obvious," Hinata said, confused.

"That's just a cover up for me liking Naruto. I mean, me and Sasuke will never happen. I just hide this because everyone would think badly of me if I like the so called idiot, Naruto," Sakura explained, shaking her head from side to side and shrugging.

"He's not an idiot but fine go, ahead you, can have him. I don't need anyone because it seems no one cares!" Hinata shouted, running off deep into the woods where no one would find or hear her cries that escaped. 'No one cares about me or what I want. They hate me just because I'm shy and weaker than them. I dislike all of them. I wish I could just disappear. I will not try anymore,' Hinata thought in despair, just wanting out of this and running away from everyone. She was too sad and let her guard down. She didn't feel anyone's presence until she saw a shadow behind her.

Her eyes widened, about to look back, but before she knew it, she had hit the ground unconscious because of this dark figure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope new or old readers will read my ItaHina story I loved writing it so R&R I will put ch.2 up once you Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she was being carried by someone, but she didn't know who. This person put her down on a bed for some time until she woke up.

"Get up." The figure was someone she soon recognized as Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. he was the one he was after. She finally remembered what he had said but realized when she was trying to push herself up with her hands that they were tied together tightly by a rope so she couldn't get out.

"Where am I? Also, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked, walking behind him to wherever he went.

"You are at our hideout and I am taking you to our leader, Pain," Itachi plainly said. Finally, after going through so many turns and different hallways, he opened a door to a dark room. She guessed that the guy in the chair was the leader, which had a woman close by until he told her to leave.

"So, she's the one. Hmm, interesting," Pain said with a hand holding his head up.

"Yes, she is the one you said to take," Itachi said.

"Good, thank you, Itachi. So what is your name, girl?" Pain asked, well, more like demanding.

"..." Hinata didn't speak. She was too scared of him and this dark place.

"Speak. If not, then we will make you." Pain grinned, glancing at Itachi. He got closer.

"Hinata Hyuga," Hinata muttered, seeing that Itachi was pulling something out from behind.

"You will be living here from today on," Pain explained.

"What but..." Hinata's eyes were wide.

"Hmph, It's not like you have anywhere to go or anyone wanting you," Itachi replied.

Her face's expression fell down as she realized that he was correct. She doesn't have anywhere to go and this was the only place who has wanted her.

"Enough, Itachi. I am putting you in charge of her, meaning looking after her, helping her, and anything else. If she doesn't do things right, then you are allowed to do whatever is necessary, just don't kill her," Pain explained.

"Yes, I will," Itachi agreed, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her up to go out the door.

"This is such a big and confusing place. Am I going to have to remember where everything is?" Hinata questioned, scared of this new place, but walked to the door that Itachi had shown her. She walked in to find that this room was a very plain and simple room that only had a bed, and a door leading to what seemed like a bathroom.

"Are you going to undo my hands?" Hinata asked, being pushed onto the bed.

"Go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow. Also, no, we aren't until we know you won't try to escape or anything," Itachi said, about to walk out the door until a blonde haired guy with a bang that hung over his left eye walked in.

"I see she's here. How are you? I'm Deidara," Deidara introduced himself, very interested in who she is.

"Come on, let's go Deidara." Itachi grabbed his collar and dragged him off to their rooms to leave her alone.

'What am I supposed to do here? I feel lonely and I can't sleep,' Hinata thought in despair, scared. She lied in bed, finally going to sleep to have it ruined by a nightmare. "Aah!" Hinata breathed heavily, moaning from all the events that had happened.

Everyone was sound asleep until they all heard the shout of Hinata's scared voice, but all of them knew that it was Itachi's job to take care of her. Itachi thought that this was a pain, that on the first night, she would be making so much trouble for him. He thought that she would quiet down after about an hour or so, but he was wrong so he decided to go across the hall and barge in the loud room with a shaking girl, scared out of her mind crying.

"Stop crying. You are waking everyone up, including me," Itachi said, annoyed that he had to get out of his bed for this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sleep. I'm having bad dreams because I'm alone and just was taken here," Hinata muttered, tears falling down her face while she was rubbing her face with her hands.

Itachi gave in surprisingly and sat next to her in her bed. He just wanted to get some sleep. "You just need someone to be here because you're lonely, right? If that keeps you from crying and from having bad dreams, then I'll stay here until you fall asleep, but once you do I'm leaving," Itachi explained, lying down since he knew it would be a while.

"Thank you, Itachi," Hinata muttered, feeling better that she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes and felt like she could sleep a little better.

He looked over at the sleeping girl's body. At first, he thought it was a pain, but something said that this girl would make everything better somehow. Itachi was about to get up, but a hand caught his arm and kept him there. She was still sleeping and he knew he easily could get out of this grip, but decided to sleep there just for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's ch.2 of Beneath The Shy Exterior I tried especially with the akatsuki part so please don't be to mean if not the best i tried. If love ItaHina keep reading I will keep trying update this story and A Different Kind Of Guy (Sasuhina) if you haven't read any of my other stories R&R thank you i hope you enjoy review about ideas or request of anything. later after these two or one i might start a ShikaIno, SaiIno, or DeiIno I'm not sure exactly so which one would you rather?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up to someone shoving her back and forth and her eyes fluttered open and close. "Five more minutes," Hinata muttered, just rolling back over and ignoring the person.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to take off the covers and make the training harder than it already is," Itachi smirked, about to take them off, when she got up real quickly and grabbed his hand and shoved him out to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go," Hinata said after getting dressed and opening the door to follow Itachi to the table. Everyone was there to eat breakfast. Itachi sat in his seat and she sat in the empty seat next to him.

"So, this is the new girl? Who is she Itachi? Have you taken an interest in her?" Kisame asked laughing, eating cereal.

"Hinata Hyuga. Pain wanted her, and no" Itachi explained, sitting down and eating his breakfast.

"Hm, interesting," Sasori muttered, eating the rest of his breakfast before leaving to go outside.

She wasn't very hungry, but decided to eat just a little bit of cereal. She noticed that Itachi was already done and was waiting at the door for them to leave. She got up quickly, not wanting him to leave.

"Wait, Itachi, so where are we going?" Hinata questioned, following him outside.

"I told you yesterday that we were going outside to train. Alright come at me," Itachi explained, sighing, tired of repeating himself.

They were there for hours, with her attempting to hit him and then block him when she could to get some blows. It was intense training with what Itachi was making her do of not only this but of aiming etc. She was tired, but kept going, using a lot of her chakra until he thought that it was enough.

"You still need work, but you're getting stronger from the training. We will do the same tomorrow," Itachi said, walking off to his room while Hinata was having a hard time getting to her room from being exhausted.

'Why is it so hard? I thought I could take it, but I don't think I can. I'm just useless and can't get stronger. Itachi said I was, but I don't feel stronger. I feel like a nuisance for him. I need to get out of here, but how and where to go? There's no where that wants me,' Hinata thought saddened, laying in her room for a little bit and decided it was time to leave. She ran as fast as she could outside, but very quickly got pinned against a tree.

"So, what do we have here? Running away on the first day?" Sasori questioned, holding a strand of her hair in his hand, getting closer with their lips centimeters apart. Hinata blushed from being close to him.

"Sasori, let go of her," Itachi said in his normal tone.

"You're no fun," Sasori said, moving away from Hinata and Itachi grabbed her hand quickly to leave to his room. She had a slight blush from his hand.

"You're staying in here tonight so I can watch you. I can't let you get out when you just started. You have potential if you just try. Plus, this is the only place you can stay. We haven't kicked you out and it seems to everyone it's amusing with you around," Itachi explained, getting on his bed along with a shy Hinata.

'Just from him saying that one thing, I feel happy and want to stay here. Also so I can talk and see Itachi,' Hinata thought happily, feeling like she could be happy here with the Akatsuki if she just tried harder. Hinata was tired and exhausted from the training also almost being kissed by Sasori, and decided to sleep for the night. She was asleep already and moved about in her sleep not realizing that she had put her arms around Itachi in her sleep, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why but I feel like I'm doing better in my DeiIno story and this has 3 chapters sorry it took awhile to get the idea and what to do. well I hope you like this and read my other stories to R&R. I'm going to put SaiIno fanfic up ch.1 but idk what to call it so i have to think of that first so i think i will do that whenever I'm watching Clannad. Just make sure to review etc. and give ideas cause having problems with that. enjoy -Love ContestIkari365-**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Why would she just disappear like this?" Shino asked in a low voice.

"It seems it's because everyone didn't care or treat her right, especially when she just got into a new team. You two should know better then this," their sensei said, with her beautiful crimson eyes staring daggers at them.

"We didn't think that she would leave! We never thought this would happen," Kiba said regrettably.

"Well she's gone now and now we will have to take missions without her and be very careful. Also, hopefully by doing this, we will come across her. What's done is done," Kurenai said, leaving, going to receive their new mission.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks now since she went with Itachi to the Akatsuki base. She got used to the training schedule with Itachi, and she felt more powerful than ever before, thanks to him. Also, during the last training session, it felt different than normal. It felt like they wanted to take each other into each others arms, like no one was there. They hadn't been training lately because she was getting stronger.<p>

"Hinata, are you awake? Pain wants you and me to see him," Itachi explained, opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You know you could knock," Hinata said, already awake and dressed, walking beside Itachi with a blush just from brushing his hand with hers every now and then.

"Good, you two are here. I have something to say." Pain smirked when they walked in.

"Yes, leader what is it." They both said.

"I have a assassination mission for you two at the Land of Waves," Pain explained.

"Wait, but what about Kisame? He's Itachi's partner, not me," Hinata asked, confused at why he chose her.

"I want Itachi to still help you and watch over you until further notice. I will let Kisame have a break for a little bit. You two are dismissed, so hurry and get ready to leave," Pain explained.

"Yes, as you wish," Itachi said, leaving with Hinata following behind. Her first mission in the Akatsuki and it was with Itachi, the person she had a strong feeling towards ever since he came to get her, and also because of the trainings alone with him for weeks. They were off.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, this is our next mission. We need to go to the Land of the Waves and take down some annoying bandits that attack the people in the village. Most of them haven't been seen, which means that they will kill. Don't underestimate them," Kurenai explained to her 3 man squad.<p>

"Okay, sensei," Kiba said, running off to pack his bag, with Shino doing the same.

An hour later, team eight met at the gates, leaving for their destination of the Land of the Wave.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Hinata finally made it and decided to quickly find this guy. He wasn't too hard for both the eye users to find. Itachi let Hinata show him what she has learned and killed the guy for their mission easily.<p>

'Did I just kill someone?' Hinata thought, looking and trembling at her hands to see a whole lot of blood on them.

Itachi could see that she was scared from killing someone. It seemed like she still had some work to do. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes watched Itachi, her mind said not to hug him, but her heart won and she hugged him tightly. Her small figure in his, holding her close.

"This is strange, I caught a smell that is really familiar, but where and who?" Kiba said, sniffing around. Hinata's head jerked up fast to find her old team crossing her path, after she thought she would never see them again.

Kiba noticed the two who were hugging and got closer. He recognized her face, the one he had hurt before and never thought he would see so soon. "Hinata."

"Kiba." Hinata hesitated, not getting out of Itachi's grip.

"Hinata, we were so worried about you." Kurenai came up, surprised, and looked at Itachi closer when she realized who he was.

"So, Hinata, these were some of the people who hurt you back then?" Itachi asked her and she nodded a yes.

He picked her up quickly without a fuss because she wouldn't move. "We have to go for now. Until next time," Itachi said plainly, letting them both disappear with his birds, heading back to the hide out.

"Wait, don't leave!" Kiba yelled, about to stop them, but with no luck.

"Damn, just when we finally found her, she's gone. It looks like we really did hurt her. Also my other question is why is she with Itachi Uchiha from Akatsuki. Come on, we're done here let's go back," Kurenai muttered, running with her team to go back to the village to inform the Hokage and Hinata's father about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Readers this story was going to be put on hold during school that starts in a week but i haven't been updating this one as much and it's going to end in the next chapter but Stuck Together (DeiIno) will be put on hold during school cause it seems like people want me to keep going but if you haven't reviewed it and said please do. I have liked to do all these stories that are completed thanks to everyone and E person :) I tried to make this as long as i could but it gets hard so please enjoy R&R and remember everyone to look at my Deiino or SaiIno the last chapters to know about what i'm planning and tell me what you want. **

**-love always, ContestIkari365-**


	5. Chapter 5

After team eight got back and told the Hokage what had happened, they left to go tell Hiashi Hyuga that they saw Hinata and she was with the Akatsuki.

"What? This is an outrage! How can she leave? She is the Hyuga heiress and I will get her back," Hiashi declared.

"Yes, and she is also with the Akatsuki right now," Kurenai explained to the angry leader.

"What is that girl thinking, staying with enemy and worrying everyone. Also, why did she leave?" Hiashi asked with his hands in his sleeves.

"Well, that I can answer. It seems that everyone she met when she became a ninja didn't talk to her, were mean, didn't care, or was just rude, so she got tired of us and left for them. These two were two of them that did that," Kurenai explained, looking at her team.

"So these two were some of the culprits? Her own teammates? No wonder. Fine I will get her back no matter what," Hiashi said, shooing them away.

* * *

><p>"We're back leader," Itachi said, bringing a blushing Hinata in his arms with him.<p>

"Did something happen on the mission? Did she get hurt?" Pain asked.

"Only hurt emotionally, not wounded, but she does need work with killing," Itachi explained, letting her down but she still clung to his cloak.

"I see. I want to see how strong you really are Hinata. You will show me how strong you are in two ways," Pain said.

"How?" Hinata questioned.

"First, I want to see how well you hold your own against Itachi. Then, the next phase will begin," Pain said as they made their way outside, letting them get into their stances.

Hinata was used to Itachi's fighting more now since she had been training with him. Pain didn't expect her to last longer then 10 minutes before she collapsed, but he was surprised when it did last longer and stopped the fighting.

"Okay, that's enough for physically strong. Now, what about emotionally strong?" Pain asked, amused. He just wanted to mess with Hinata now.

"What do you mean emotionally, Leader?" Hinata questioned, blushing from looking at Itachi.

"I want to see how long you can last before you are tempted to hug or kiss Itachi back. He will kiss you and you must resist for however long your emotions can," Pain explained with a grin.

"W-what? Will y-you be w-watching?" Hinata stuttered blushing.

"But of course, Hinata. Itachi, start," Pain ordered ,watching closely like they were a movie that was so addicting, his eyes didn't move away from their lips.

"Right, leader." Itachi walked closer to her, which caused her to back up, but like the klutz she was, she fell back onto her butt. Itachi followed by keeping her on the floor, now inches apart. He closed the distance by kissing her lips. She resisted him a little bit, but it was killing her to not kiss back because she loved him. 'So it seems like she won't break with just a kiss. Fine, next level,' Itachi thought, smirking into the kiss until he licked her bottom lip, tempting her to open for him, but she couldn't lose.

Pain was watching intensely still. 'To think she could last this long with Itachi. You would think she would break just by the kiss.'

Itachi grabbed her waist and brought her closer to enjoy more of the girl he wanted. She gasped, and after he kept licking her lips to get entrance, she finally gave in, wanting more.

Pain saw that she had given in and was surprised with how well she did. "You two can quit now," Pain said.

Itachi was annoyed that while he was enjoying himself with his girl, leader just had to say something. He waved a hand, shooing Pain away. Pain saw and left with a smile to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long? I sent a messenger to the Akatsuki a few days ago., Hiashi said.<p>

"We just got word, sir. They said it took a while to find the unknown hideout, but the letter made it safely to the place," a servant replied.

"Good," Hiashi said waiting.

* * *

><p>"Pain! Pain! Tobi found a letter. Tobi is a good boy for finding this." Tobi ran, yelling this all throughout the hideout. This caused him to get hit by every Akatsuki member except Deidara, he blew a bomb up in his face.<p>

"Yes, yes, I heard you along with everyone else, Tobi," Pain said, grabbing the letter, reading it. He headed for the same room he saw Itachi and Hinata last.

"What is it this time, Pain?" Itachi asked with an annoyed face, breaking the make-out session he was having with Hinata to go to where Pain was and noticed the note.

"Here. This was what I wanted. Tell me what you think after you read it," Pain said, giving the letter to Itachi and walked off.

Itachi skimmed through the letter and gave it to Hinata to read. She read it and covered her face.

Dear red clouded cloak wearers,

I know you took the daughter of the Hyuga, also known as my are very displeased. I will give you as much money as you want, just give us our heiress back. Everyone was wrong and misses her. This is a disgrace to the family, so let her go.

Sincerely, the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Can you get me a piece of paper and pen please, Itachi," Hinata said laughing from reading this stupid letter that her father, thinking that he can just buy her back. Itachi walked out for a few seconds, coming back with paper and pen in his hand and handing it to her.

She wrote.

Dear daughter hater,

After all the ** you and the village put me through, do you think I would just look at this message and say "Oh sure, I believe them like the idiot everyone thinks I am?" Well I don't think so. I'm not going to be like the so called numbskull that everyone calls Naruto, the one I used to love. I enjoy it here more then I ever have there in Konoha, so just leave me alone, Father.

Sincerely, Hinata.

When she finished the letter, she walked to Pain's room to give him the letter to read and to send back to her father.

"Wise decision and nice wording by the way," Pain said, letting a messenger take the letter back to where it once came.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we got a message from the Akatsuki," the servant from before said, handing him the letter.<p>

"What is this? Why that ungrateful... fine, she doesn't want to come back and be stubborn. Maybe she'll even get killed by them. Let her do what she wants, I still have Hanabi," Hiashi declared.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" The servant asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She doesn't want me to save her **, so I will do as she said. We are better off without her," Hiashi replied, walking off to his house.

* * *

><p>"Where were we before we got interrupted? Let's pick it up," Itachi said, walking into her room and pushed her on her bed, kissing her more passionately than before. They went like this into the night, together, closely attached by love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Last chapter guys! I've had so much fun writing like 5 stories this summer that got completed thanks to everyone. So I've been saying that I'm either going to end or not with Stuck Together (DeiIno) the only story right now that I'm working on. but if i ever do have time during school I will probably start my SasuHina sequel that I promised my SasuHina readers and then one other story it will be either my request from Sharp1e which is ShikaHina or my other one which will either be Nejiten,ShikaIno or PainKonan. so which one would you rather pick for these choices? please help me but I won't be updating as much since school I'm planning to have atleast one more chapter before it starts of DeiIno. But either way enjoy remember to REVIEW so I will know what you think and help. I will still take request but it might take me a while to get to so if want me to tell me. :) **

**-Love Always, ContestIkari365-**


End file.
